


No time left

by DaintyCrow



Series: Reader Scenes - Translations [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe I Think, Best Friends, Cancer, Friendship, Gender-neutral Reader, Reader-Insert, Sad, Sad Ending, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stell dir vor bei dir sei Krebs diagnostiziert worden, und Dean kommt dich ab und an besuchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No time left

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No time left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543799) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



Du und Dean, ihr wart inzwischen seit Jahren befreundet. Ihr hattet euch irgendwann in eurer Schulzeit getroffen und es irgendwie geschafft, in Kontakt zu bleiben, nachdem er mit seinem Vater und seinem Bruder wieder umgezogen war.  
Du hattest ihn danach eine lange zeit nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht getroffen, aber ab und an schriebt ihr Mails oder rieft einander an, und irgendwie hattet ihr es geschafft, enge Freunde zu werden. Es war also kein Wunder, dass du es ihm erzähltest, als bei dir Krebs diagnostiziert wurde. Aber was dich sehr wohl überraschte war die Tatsache, dass, als dein Krebs ein paar Monate später schlimmer wurde und du nicht einmal mehr das Krankenhaus verlassen konntest, er plötzlich da war und dich besuchte. Und es blieb nicht bei diesem einen Besuch, sondern er kam von Zeit zu Zeit erneut vorbei.

Und nach einer Weile war es von Tag zu Tag schwerer für Dean, sich selbst dazu zu bringen, das Krankenhauszimmer zu betreten. Er konnte dich nicht so sehen. Nicht mehr. Am Anfang war es okay gewesen, denn die Krankheit schien nicht so schlimm zu sein, aber inzwischen konnte er schon indem er dich nur ansah sagen, dass es dir immer schlechter und schlechter ging, und es war einfach so unglaublich anstrengend für ihn. Aber er besuchte dich immer und immer wieder. Würde dich jeden einzelnen Tag vom Rest deines Lebens besuchen. Aber wenn man ganz ehrlich war: so lange würde das nicht mehr sein.


End file.
